Lo que puede hacer el alcohol
by Karinits-san
Summary: Añadir alcohol en una conversación de amigos, a veces, puede derivar en otra cosa. Créditos al creador de la imagen. TWO-SHOT SHIKATEMA AU.
1. Conversemos

**Hola guapas y guapos, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo una nueva historia (two shot), lo siento no lo pude evitar, la idea llegó mientras escribía el capítulo seis de Sin Arrepentimientos, el cual llevo un 50% escrito. Espero que este two-shot les guste.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mis historias, a las que dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, gracias totales.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a las personas que me dejaron un review en el capítulo uno de mi último two shot: ANABELITA N, Nara Paulina, fiorelaa91, Lirio-Shikatema, Roronoa Saki y a un par de "guest" jajajaja (creo saber quienes son, pero no tengo la certeza XD). Muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Lo que puede hacer el alcohol**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1.- Conversemos.**

 **.**

Hoy había llegado temprano al apartamento, no tenía clases después del mediodía, por lo que iba aprovechar la tarde para estudiar. Al parecer no había nadie, así que tiré mi bolso en el sillón, y me dirigí a mi dormitorio en busca de una toalla para bañarme.

Hace poco más de cuatro años que arrendaba este apartamento, desde que llegué a Konoha a estudiar. En un comienzo, viví con un par de amigas de mi misma universidad, las cuales eran mayores que yo. Nunca tuvimos problemas, fue una convivencia muy amena. Cuando éstas egresaron y dejaron el apartamento, justo fue el momento que Gaara decidió venirse a estudiar a Konoha, por lo tanto nunca me quedé sola, sin embargo nos vimos en la obligación de buscar a otra persona que viviera con nosotros, ya que era un apartamento de tres dormitorios, y teníamos que cubrir varios gastos. Tuvimos mucha suerte en encontrar un inquilino, era un compañero de mi hermano, que vivía a las afuera de la ciudad, que por flojera prefería arrendar algo cerca de la universidad, que le permitiera dormir un poco más. Era el rey de la pereza, pero un genio de primera, que fácilmente supo adaptarse a nuestro ritmo de vida.

Luego de tomar una ducha, me puse el primer pijama que encontré. Era un pantalón de algodón con una playera ancha, mi pijama preferido. No tenía nada importante que hacer, sólo estudiar, así que no me interesó buscar otro tipo de atuendo. Fui a calentar la comida en el microondas, almorcé, y enseguida me encerré en mi habitación.

Eran más de las ocho de la noche, cuando salí de mi dormitorio (había estudiado, dormido, y hasta vi algo de televisión). Fui a la cocina a prepararme un sándwich, cuando empecé a extrañar a esos dos. Era extraño que no estuvieran en el apartamento, ya que ambos tenían clases mañana, a primera hora. Le mandé un mensaje vía whatsapp a Gaara, y éste me respondió que no vendría a dormir. Me extrañó su respuesta, sin embargo no le podía decir nada, ya que estaba bastante grandecito. Aproveché preguntarle si sabía algo de Shikamaru, pero su respuesta fue negativa.

Luego de comer, me devolví a mi habitación. Eran casi las nueve de la noche, así que encendí la televisión; busqué un programa que me entretuviera un rato, antes de ponerme a dormir. Llevaba menos de media hora viendo el noticiero, cuando sentí que abrieron la puerta de la sala. Supuse que era el vago de Shikamaru, pero me extrañó que cerrara la puerta de golpe. Bajé un poco el volumen de la televisión, y puse atención. Sentí que sacó algo de un mueble y entró a la cocina. Algo debía estar buscando, por el estrepitoso ruido que hacía. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó mi atención fue que estaba hablando solo.

—¿Estará borracho? —me dije en voz alta y apagué la televisión. Me levanté rápidamente, me puse mis pantuflas de perro, y con sigilo abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina, cuando un vaso estalló en el piso.

—¡Vago, cálmate! —espeté algo alterada, al darme cuenta que él había aventado el vaso por gusto—. Vas a romper el cerámico.

—Hola, mujer, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —habló en su tono cansino, como si nada hubiese pasado, mientras sacaba una lata de cervezas de refrigerador.

—¡¿Qué me trae por aquí?!, ¡yo vivo aquí!, si no lo recuerdas bien —Arrugué el ceño, y puse mis brazos en forma de jarra. Sin embargo pude notar que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos—. Vaya al parecer estás algo borracho.

—Sólo me he tomado dos cervezas afuera, y ésta es la tercera —replicó fastidiado, cosa que nunca hace.

—Oye, vago ¿te pasó algo?, tú no eres de andar respondiéndome —inquirí queriendo saber lo que le sucedía. No era habitual verlo así —, simplemente dices «qué fastidio» y listo.

—Disculpa, Temari, por el desastre —espetó con su típica parsimonia, mirándome a los ojos —. Me serví un vaso con ron, pero antes de beberlo me acordé de algo, y lo aventé. Lo siento, enseguida lo limpio.

Vi en sus ojos un deje de tristeza, que me conmovió.

—Está bien, no hay problema. Trae algo para recoger los vidrios rotos y un trapeador, yo te ayudo.

Una vez que limpiamos el piso de la cocina. Le pasé la cerveza que él había sacado del refrigerador, y saqué una para mí.

—Ahora vamos a la sala y me cuentas qué diablos te pasó —le dije en tono de mando, saliendo de la cocina—, sino no podré dormir, adivinando lo que pudo haberte pasado.

—¡Qué fastidio!, eres igual que mi madre —susurró resignado, caminado detrás de mí.

—Soy mujer, y me preocupo por el bienestar de los que viven en este apartamento —comencé con mi discurso de mujer sobreprotectora—. Lo siento si te parezco metiche, pero no lo puedo evitar, siempre lo he hecho con Gaara, desde que murió mamá, ya que nuestro padre se ha dedicado más a proveer, que a indagar si es que estamos bien. Y tú desde que llegaste a vivir acá, pasaste a ser como otro miembro de la familia, así que comienza a contarme lo que te ocurrió.

—Tsk…, está bien —respondió con pereza, y se sentó a sus anchas en el sillón grande.

—Bueno, te escucho —me acomodé en el sillón más pequeño, crucé la pierna y abrí mi lata de cerveza.

—Ni que fueras psicóloga —respondió, luego de beber un poco de cerveza. Sin embargo, algo de mí llamó su atención.

—¿Qué me miras tanto, vago?, ¿nunca has visto a una mujer tomar cerveza?

—¿De dónde diablos sacaste ese look?

Enarqué una ceja y miré mi ropa.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?, es mi pijama favorito —le dije extrañada.

—Había visto pijamas matapasiones, y el tuyo —trató de mantenerse serio, pero no pudo contener la risa.

—No nos sentamos a conversar de mi ropa, venimos a conversar de ti, así que no me cambies el tema —le reprendí, arrugando el entrecejo, y le di un gran sorbo a mi lata de cerveza.

—Siempre había visto en las películas, a la psicóloga sexy, mostrando la larga pierna con el zapato taco aguja —habló entre risas, pero al ver que mi cara se iba desfigurando, volvió a mantener la compostura.

—¡No te burles de mis pantuflas!, son lindas, a mí me gustan.

—Está bien, mujer, ya me reí lo suficiente de ti —espetó en un tono algo lúgubre, volviendo a beber cerveza— Ahora, será tu turno de reírte de mí.

Su timbre de voz, llamó mi atención, era muy raro escucharlo así.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué te pasó? —lo miré fijamente, y él me sonrió de manera forzada.

—Hace poco más de dos semanas, terminé con Ino, o sea me dijo que le diera un tiempo. Bueno, tú entiendes —me explicó algo incómodo. Pese a que éramos amigos, nunca habíamos hablado este tipo de tema.

—No sabía que habías terminado con la platinada —inquirí sorprendida, desviando mi mirada a la lata de cerveza —. No me había dado cuenta.

—Porque estás últimas semana, te la has pasado encerrada en tu habitación estudiando —me refrescó la memoria de sopetón—. Por eso no te has dado cuenta, que ella ya no ha vendido para acá.

—Tienes razón, Shikamaru. Continúa.

—Le di a Ino, las dos semanas que me pidió, e incluso un par de días más, sin embargo, ella me pidió más tiempo. Eso me lo pidió a través de un mensaje, y no sé porque supuse que ahí había «gato encerrado». Fui a buscarla a la universidad, y la esperé en la salida, sin embargo, nunca salió. Me topé con algunos de sus compañeros, y pregunté por ella, pero todos se hicieron los desentendidos. Estaba a punto de irme, cuando me encontré con otra compañera de Ino; Karin, con la cual no se llevaba para nada bien, y le pregunté por ella, ¿y sabes qué fue lo que me dijo?

—¿Qué te dijo? —le pregunté intrigada, dándole otro sorbo a mi cerveza.

—Está con su otro novio en el jardín de atrás. Lo siento, pero alguien tenía que decírtelo —afinó la voz tratando de imitar a la susodicha—. Ella desde principio de año te engaña, y te digo te engaña, porque él otro sabe muy bien que tú existe. Si no me crees, puede pasar a comprobarlo.

No podía creer, lo que me estaba contando, Shikamaru, era irreal. Y tan enamorada que se veía la Yamanaka, prácticamente nos engañó a todos con su cara de mustia.

—¿Eso te dijo?, ¿y tú que hiciste? —ese relato estaba mejor que telenovela de la noche. Volví a tomar otro trago de cerveza.

—Fui a comprobar si era cierto.

—¿Y los pillaste?

—Sí…, se estaban revolcando en el pasto —desvió su mirada al techo y suspiro.

—¿Y estaban con ropa?

—Obvio, mujer, si es un lugar público.

—Es que con lo que me has contado, no me hubiese extrañado que Yamanaka estuviese por ahí sin ropa —hablé sin pensar, tapándome la boca con la mano al terminar la frase—. Ups, lo siento, yo y mi gran bocota.

—No te preocupes, mujer —apretó la lata de cerveza y se puso de pie—. Espérame un momento, voy a buscar otra cerveza, que la mía ya se acabó. ¿Quieres otra?

—Bueno, tráeme otra —acepté gustosa, y lo seguí con la mirada—. Aprovecha traer el paquete de papas fritas que está en la alacena.

—Ven a buscarlo tú —volteó el rostro para responderme y me sonrió de lado. No era una sonrisa falsa, lo que me hizo pensar que no estaba sufriendo por lo que le había sucedido, o quizás sí, sólo que lo sabía disimular bastante bien —, yo voy a revisar si hay otra cosa más para beber.

Me paré como resorte del sillón y lo alcancé.

—Oye, Shikamaru, pensándolo bien, no debiésemos seguir bebiendo —mi lado responsable habló—, mañana tenemos clases.

—Tengo ganas de seguir bebiendo —sacó del refrigerador lo que quedaba del pack de cervezas, y una botella de champagne, que debió haber sobrado de alguna celebración. Luego abrió un mueble donde sacó dos copas—. Es tú decisión si quieres seguir acompañándome.

—¿Pero me contarás cómo terminó la historia? —inquirí, presintiendo que me iba chantajear.

—Si no me acompañas con otra cerveza, no lo haré —espetó con su típica parsimonia, mirándome fijamente.

—Aaargg, ¡está bien!, te acompañaré —respondí fastidiada. Saqué el paquete de papas fritas, y lo seguí.

Nos acomodamos en nuestros respectivos sillones, y reanudamos la charla.

—¿En qué quedamos, mujer? —me pasó una cerveza y él sacó otra. El resto lo dejó sobre una mesita de centro, junto al champagne y las copas.

—Que los pillaste revolcándose en el césped —le contesté muy interesada.

—Eres muy curiosa, mujer —susurró, luego de darle un gran sorbo a su cerveza— Estas dispuesta a seguir bebiendo conmigo, sólo para saber cómo termina la historia.

—Porque soy mujer, vago —respondí, abriendo mi cerveza, y enseguida bebí unos cuantos tragos—. Así que mejor continúa.

—Bueno. Me quedé parado unos segundos, viéndolos, y luego llamé a Ino de un grito.

—¿Y cómo reaccionó ella? —saqué un poco de papas del paquete, sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Shikamaru.

—La muy descarada dijo que no era lo que parecía, ¿puedes creerlo? —espetó algo molesto.

—¡Mentira!, no te creo —exclamé sorprendida. Esa platinada, era una caradura.

—Sí, después dijo que estaba confundida, que no sabía lo quería.

—Por lo menos se sinceró. ¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que nuestra historia llegaba hasta aquí, y que no me buscara más.

—¿Y ella que te dijo?

—Nada, sólo se puso a llorar; pero no me conmovieron sus lágrimas, así que me fui.

—¿Conocías al tipo con quien te engañaba? —le pregunté, ya que la curiosidad me mataba. —. ¡Espera!, necesito ir al baño —me puse de pie rápidamente, y me fui corriendo a éste. Eso es lo malo de tomar cervezas.

Me demoré menos de un minuto, y volví corriendo al sillón. Le hice una señal a Shikamaru para que continuara, y éste prosiguió.

—Sí, lo ubicaba. Es amigo de Ino, creo que su nombre es Sai.

Shikamaru terminó de beber su cerveza, y la dejó sobre la mesita. Tomó otra lata de cerveza y la abrió, volviendo a acomodarse en el sillón. Suspiró.

—Siento mucho lo que te pasó, Shikamaru —le dije con sinceridad. El vago era una gran persona, no se merecía que le hicieran eso—. No es fácil asumir que te cambiaron por otro. —Lo bueno es que no te toparas con Ino a cada rato, ya que ustedes estudian en diferentes universidades.

—Sí, eso es lo bueno —espetó en su tono cansino, y enseguida bebió de su cerveza.

—Pese a todo lo que te pasó, te veo bastante tranquilo —señalé queriendo saber si su corazón estaba herido—. Dime la verdad, vago, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien, mujer, no te preocupes —me respondió sereno, fijando sus ojos en los míos—. Toda esta situación sucedió cerca del mediodía. Como te puedes dar cuenta, han pasado bastantes horas, así que ya lo digerí. Me fumé una cajetilla y media de cigarros, y cuando se me acabaron me tomé dos latas de cervezas.

—¿Te duele todo lo que aconteció?, ¿cierto? —volví a preguntar de forma más directa. Necesitaba saber cómo se sentí de verdad, ya era alguien que se había ganado mi afecto.

—Más que dolido, me siento decepcionado —espetó con franqueza, fijando su mirada en la lata de cerveza—. Yo a Ino la quería mucho. Éramos novios hace casi un año.

—¿La querías o la quieres? —inquirí con curiosidad.

—Bueno, todavía la quiero —señaló fastidiado.

—Pero, no la amas, ¿cierto? —volví a preguntar con interés.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —me miró enarcando una ceja.

—Es algo más fuerte —respondí con seguridad.

Se quedó callado unos segundos, como si estuviera analizando mis palabras.

—No, creo que no —sus palabras me sonaron sinceras.

—Me doy cuenta —le señalé, mirándolo fijamente—, porque si hubieses estado enamorado, estarías destrozado.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?, acaso tú sabes mucho de amor. No te he conocido muchos novios, que digamos.

Escuché sus palabras con atención, mientras bebía mi cerveza.

—Pues, no sé mucho, y tampoco he tenido mucha suerte con los pocos novios que he tenido.

—Es que has tenido muy mal ojo.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Lo que escuchaste, no has sabido escogerlos.

—Claro me lo dices tú, él tuvo un excelente ojo con la Yamanaca.

—Oye, el tema de Ino, ya quedó cerrado, ahora estamos hablando de ti.

—No tengo ganas de hablar de mí.

—Pero, ¿por qué no? tómalo como una terapia para ver en qué estás mal —me pasó otra cerveza, al darse cuenta que la mía se había acabado. Luego sacó unas papas fritas y se las echó a la boca.

—Oye, Shikamaru, yo soy como soy, no soy una mujer dulce, ni demostrativa. Eso no va conmigo.

—No estoy criticando tu forma de ser, mujer —señaló, dejando la lata vacía en la mesa, para luego tomar la botella de champagne entre sus manos —, a mí me agrada bastante.

Me miró y me sonrió con coquetería, cosa que me descolocó, poniéndome nerviosa. _—Estaré imaginando cosas por estar bebiendo —pensé. Le desvié la mirada y le di un gran trago a mi lata de cerveza._

—No traje el sacacorchos — señaló, colocándose de pie, sin apuro, y caminó hacia la cocina —. Voy y vuelvo.

Por instinto, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió.

— _No está para nada mal, incluso se ve bastante guapo con ese look —susurré sin que me él escuchara, pero a los pocos segundos, me regañé mentalmente —. ¿Qué diablo estás pensado, Sabaku no Temari? , tiene la misma edad que tu hermano menor. Al parecer te haciendo mal el alcohol. Si sigues_ bebiendo así, _quien sabe qué barbaridad puedes terminar haciendo._

Miré mi lata de cervezas, la cual estaba hasta la mitad y me puse de pie. _—Soldado que arranca, sirve para otra guerra —me dije, y avancé hacia pasillo._

—Hey, mujer, ¿para dónde vas?, se supone que vamos a conversar sobre ti.

—Yo creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir.

—No seas aguafiestas, Temari —me jaló del brazo hasta sillón grande y me obligó a sentarme—. Todavía tenemos que tomarnos el champagne.

Volvió a sonreírme, pero esta vez de manera más… más dulce. _—¡Oh, no! El alcohol también está haciendo estragos en él —pensé._

—Pero no tenemos nada que celebrar —alegué, sabiendo que tenía perdida la partida.

—¿Y quién te dijo que el champagne se creó para celebrar?, sólo es una bebida más —se acercó a la mesa para abrir la botella, y llenar las copas—. ¿En qué habíamos quedado?... ahhh, ya recuerdo, que tienes un pésimo ojo para escoger novio.

Inhalé una bocanada de aire y la exhalé.

 _—Kamisama, por favor, no permitas que pierda mi cordura —imploré mirando el techo._

 _._

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos.**

 **Como dije al comienzo, llevo escrito un 50% del próximo capítulo de "Sin arrepentimientos", quiero publicarlo pronto, así que espero que la inspiración me acompañe. También ya comencé a escribir el segundo capítulo de "Problemática rivalidad profesional", pero aquí sólo llevo un tercio del capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Que tengan una linda semana, y no olviden comentar, que eso siempre me motiva y me alegra el alma.**

 **Si no actualizo de aquí al 31 de Diciembre, les dejo mis mejores deseos para el año venidero.**

 **Abrazos y besos.**


	2. Del psicoanálisis a la pasión

**Hola guapas y guapos, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo y final de este pequeño fic. Espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias, a las que dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, gracias totales.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior: ANABELITA N, Karma3985, MarFer Hatake, fiorelaa91, Roronoa Saki y Nara Paulina. Muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lo que puede hacer el alcohol**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2.- Del psicoanálisis a la pasión.**

 **.**

Inhalé una bocanada de aire y la exhalé.

— _Kamisama, por favor, no permitas que pierda mi cordura —imploré mirando el techo._

Me quedé mirando el techo como boba, hasta que de repente un ruido me sacó de mi estado de ensoñación.

—Hey, mujer, aquí planeta tierra _—_ chasqueó los dedos cerca de mi cara, y me sonrió —. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—En que mañana tengo clases de Gestión Estratégica —espeté mirándolo a los ojos.

—No pienses en lo que tienes que hacer mañana, mujer; vive el presente —me entregó la copa de champagne, y él se sentó a mi lado con su copa en mano—. Y en tu presente, estoy yo… conversando contigo. Kampai.

Definitivamente, Shikamaru estaba ebrio. Bueno y sano, jamás me hubiese dado ese discurso de vivir el presente, sino me hubiese dicho: «preocúpate de tu futuro, mujer».

—Kampai —alcé mi copa, siguiéndole el juego, y luego bebí un trago. — _Temari, recuerda beber con mesura —me dije mentalmente._

—Estábamos en tu mal ojo para escoger novio, ¿cierto?

—Sí, creo que tienes razón en decir eso —respondí mirando el contenido de mi copa—. Siempre me he dejado llevar sólo por las apariencias; en el envase, en vez del contenido.

—De los dos novios que te he conocido, me quedo con el primero, Itachi. Parecía buena gente.

—Sí, pero igual me puso los cuernos con la mosca muerta de Izumi.

—¿En serio?…,nunca supe el motivo de tu ruptura —bebió de su copa y continuó—. Sólo recuerdo que un día, Gaara, me aconsejó no mencionar más ese nombre enfrente de ti, ya que podías tomar represalias en mi contra.

—¡Cómo siempre mi hermano haciéndome fama de violenta! —espeté con falso enfado, bebiendo gran parte del líquido que contenía mi copa.

—Debo reconocer que, a veces, cuando te enojas, me das miedo —señaló seriamente, reflejándose en mis ojos, pero luego de unos segundos, estalló de la risa—. Jajajajaja, no me mires con esa cara, si tú sabes que provocas eso.

Abrí y cerré la boca repetidas veces, sin emitir palabra. No sabía si enojarme o reír.

Después de analizar sus palabras, esperé a que se calmara.

—¿Tú crees que provoco miedo en los hombres, y por eso huyen de mí?

Escuchó atento mis palabras, y enseguida terminó de beber su copa.

—Puede ser. Y éstos toman el primer autobús que encuentran y se van — respondió calmado, mirándome a los ojos—. Analicemos a Itachi; hombre de carácter tranquilo, sociable, pero corto de genio. Siempre sus genios chocaron, sólo que él cedía para llevar la fiesta en paz, ¿me equivoco?

—Pues…, no —lo miré sorprendida, ya que él había tratado muy poco a Itachi, como para darse cuenta de ese detalle.

—…Un día conoció a otra chica, con un carácter más dulce. Vio la escapatoria a sus problemas y tomó una decisión: te dejó —espetó, apoyando su espalda en el respaldar, y cerró los ojos.

—Primero me engañó, luego me contó lo de su infidelidad, y después terminamos —le aclararé, y enseguida terminé de beber mi copa.

—Bueno, el hombre actuó mal, pero al final se sinceró —señaló con pereza.

—¿Podemos dar por terminado el análisis? —le dije fastidiada. Me sentía rara hablando estos temas con él.

—Mujer, todavía no he terminado —se enderezó, y se acercó a la mesita de centro con su copa, la cual volvió a llenar. Enseguida, giró hacia a mí, estiró su mano, y yo le pasé mi copa—. El segundo novio que te conocí, con el cual terminaste hace dos o tres meses atrás, Yahiko. Ese no tenía nada que ver contigo, ¿de a dónde lo sacaste?

Me entregó la copa llena, sonriendo.

—Lo dices por los piercing —espeté, riéndome.

—Sí, definitivamente con él, te desperfilaste.

—No digas eso, es un tipo muy cool.

—¿Y qué sacaste con eso?, te engañó igual que Itachi —Acotó, dañando otra vez mi ego.

—Ese comentario fue muy cruel —le reclamé, y bebí un gran sorbo de mi copa —. ¿Y cómo supiste que por eso terminamos?

Lo miré detenidamente, esperando una respuesta.

—Rumores de pasillo —susurró, desviando la mirada, dándole luego un trago a su copa.

—¡Gaara!, ¡quién más! —acoté algo fastidiada, y volví a beber de mi copa.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, Shikamaru continuó.

—Bueno, el carácter de Yahiko era muy peculiar —volteó de nuevo su rostro para mirarme—. Su ego estaba por las nubes, se creía un dios.

—Sí, se creía lo máximo —señalé, mirando el contenido de mi copa—, por eso se sintió con el derecho de engañarme.

—Era un idiota. Por lo menos, ya te libraste de él —espetó con fastidio—. Él nunca pudo dominarte, ¿cierto?

—Sí, creo que ese fue el problema —alcé mi mirada topándome con sus ojos—. Supongo que Konan es más dominable.

—Te das cuenta que tengo razón —espetó con seguridad, sin desviar sus ojos de los míos.

—Que mi carácter espanta a los hombres —sonreí con ironía, y bebí lo último que quedaba de mi copa.

—No, mujer. Tu problema es que no has sabido escoger al hombre correcto. Te lo dije desde el comienzo.

La seguridad de sus palabras, llamó mi atención.

—Y según tú, ¿cómo debiese ser ese hombre? —tenía curiosidad por saber su respuesta, ya que llevaba un buen rato psicoanalizándome.

—Alguien que te complemente, mujer. Tú eres corta de genio y dominante, no puedes escoger a alguien con alguna de esas características. Itachi era corto de genio, y Yahico era dominante, por eso ambas relaciones fracasaron.

Su respuesta me convenció.

—¿Por qué no dejas a un lado la carrera de Ingeniería y te dedicas a la Psicología? —le pregunté, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

—No me veo analizándole la vida a media Konoha, no es lo mío —sonrió coqueto, luego de darle un gran trago a su copa.

—¿Y… qué te dio por analizar la mía? —no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa.

—Es una forma de retribuirte todo que has hecho por mí —sus palabras me sorprendieron y me quedé mirándolo con atención—. Desde que llegué a vivir aquí, he visto tú preocupación. Siempre has estado pendiente de cómo estoy o si necesito algo. Me has hecho sentir parte de tu familia.

—Lo he hecho con gusto, Shikamaru —le hablé con sinceridad—. Durante el año y meses que has vivido aquí, he podido comprobar que eres una gran persona. El único defecto que te he encontrado, hasta ahora, es que eres muy vago.

Sonreí por inercia al terminar mi última frase.

—Y tú eres muy bella —me sonrió de una forma tan sexy, que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron.

Estaba nerviosa y algo confundida. _—¿Quién me mandó a seguir bebiendo? —pensé._

—Creo que fue suficiente por hoy —mi lado sobrio habló. Puse mi copa en la mesa de centro, y luego me puse de pie. Sin embargo, él me tomó de la muñeca, evitando que me fuera.

—¿De qué estás huyendo, mujer? —espetó con ansiedad, colocándose de pie.

—Dejemos esto hasta aquí, Shikamaru —señalé con seriedad, girando mi cuerpo para no verlo —. Ni tú, ni yo estamos en nuestros cinco sentidos.

—Puede que ahora no esté en mis cinco sentidos, pero hace tiempo, tengo muy claro lo que significas para mí.

—¿De qué estás hablando Shikamaru? —su confesión me alteró. Me giré para encararlo, y él soltó mi brazo —, hace menos de doce horas, Ino todavía era tu novia.

—Nuestra relación terminó técnicamente hace más de dos semanas —acotó con su típica parsimonia, fijando sus ojos en los míos. Su mirada era transparente como queriendo que viera su alma.

—Pero hoy recién la diste por concluida, y lo hiciste porque la pillaste con otro, sino hubiesen vuelto —traté de hacerlo entrar en razón. Debía haber un error en su confesión anterior.

—Nuestra relación, ya tenía fecha de vencimiento. Creo que si duramos lo que duramos, fue porque había un lazo de amistad que nos unía desde hace muchos años. Por eso, hace un momento atrás, te dije que estaba decepcionado, no dolido.

Me quedé en silencio, y bajé la mirada. La perplejidad se había adueñado de mí.

— _¿Por qué diablo no me daba la media vuelta, y me iba para mi habitación?_

—Temari… —susurró, alterando otra vez mis pulsaciones cardiacas. Puso su mano en mi mentón, y lentamente elevó mi rostro—, eres alguien muy especial para mí.

La sinceridad de sus palabras, erizaron mi piel.

—Desde aquel día que te amaneciste conmigo, porque estaba enfermo, te ganaste mi cariño y admiración. Pudiste haber llamado a mi madre, si hubieses querido, pero preferiste hacer de enfermera, y me cuidaste; y sólo llevaba entre dos o tres meses viviendo con ustedes.

Abrí la boca para decirle algo, sin embargo las palabras no me salieron.

—Eres una gran mujer, Sabaku no Temari; tan preocupada, responsable, organizada, detallista, inteligente, verdadera, amiga, podría estar toda la noche enumerando cosas, y no me aburriría. No diré nada sobre tus defectos, porque esos vienen junto al pack de tus virtudes, y yo así te he aprendido a querer. Y si digo esto ahora, con unos cuantos tragos encima, es porque antes, nunca creí que podría tener alguna chance contigo. Siempre te vi tan lejos, pero hoy me doy cuenta que no es así.

Mis latidos cardiacos se aceleraron a mil, ¡cómo no!, si ese hombre tan bello había dicho cosas tan lindas de mí, sin duda, era una declaración hermosa. Sin embargo, me asustaba la idea que al día siguiente, pudiese desentenderse de todo.

—Shikamaru… —susurré apenas, ya que me estaba perdiendo en esos bellos ojos cafés que me miraban expectantes—, yo… yo creo que esta conversación debiéramos continuarla otro día, con cero alcohol en el cuerpo —la poca cordura que me quedaba, había hablado por mí.

—¿Otro día? —espetó con ansiedad, acortando la poca distancia que nos separaba —. Yo ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decir, sólo estoy esperando tu respuesta.

Sentir su respiración muy cerca de mi rostro, terminó por alterar todas mis hormonas. Parecía una niña de quince por lo nerviosa que estaba, sin embargo eso se debía a que nunca me imaginé estar en este tipo de situación con Shikamaru. Era el vago que vivía con nosotros hace más de un año, el que había que despertar todas las mañanas para no perdiera sus clases, el chico que tenía la misma edad que mi hermano, sin embargo, esas cosas que antes para mí eran tan relevantes, hoy carecían de importancia.

—¿Qué diablos me hiciste, Shikamaru? —susurré, dejando de lado mis dudas y prejuicios, y arremetí contra su boca.

Nuestras bocas se recorrieron con fiereza, instados por la ansiedad y el alcohol. Podía sentir el sabor del champagne en sus labios, lo cual me incitaba a morderlo con más ahínco, con más pasión.

Con nuestras lenguas entrelazadas, dimos unos cuantos pasos hasta tropezar con el sillón. Sin cortar el beso, nos acomodamos sobre éste, y seguimos degustándonos con fervor.

—Es un sueño tenerte así, mujer —susurró sobre mis labios, con la respiración acelerada—. Eres tan bella.

—¿Con todo y pijama? —musité, juguetona.

—Pues…, sí…, te ves hermosa con lo que te pongas —sonrió con sensualidad—. Con decirte que hasta tus pantuflas me parecen sexy.

—No me digas cumplidos que sé que son falsos, hace un rato atrás, ya me diste tu opinión.

—Es que me gusta fastidiarte.

—Deja de hablar y bésame.

Con premura asaltó mi boca, a su vez que una de sus manos, se aventuró a recorrer mi piel por debajo de la ropa. Me acarició la cintura, me sobajeó los pechos, y luego deslizó ésta por debajo de la tela de mi pantalón.

Mientras continuaba besándome, corrió con sus dedos mi braga, alcanzando mi ardiente femineidad. Sobajeó fuertemente mi clítoris, hasta hacerme delirar.

—Ayyy, Shika —gemí excitada, al separarme de su boca.

—Por Kami, mujer, ya estás toda caliente, y eso que estamos recién comenzando —susurró, atrapando otra vez mis labios.

Frotó sus dedos alrededor de mi hendidura, hasta que de pronto, hundió dos de éstos, por mi sinuosa cavidad.

Di un respingo al sentir tan repentina intromisión, sin embargo, el placer rápidamente se expandió por todo mi cuerpo, debido a los movimientos ondulantes que hacían esos benditos dedos.

Él continuó hurgando con avidez, una y otra vez. ¡Por Kami, se sentía tan bien! Me sentía en el cielo, obnubilada por las exquisitas sensaciones que ese espécimen me provocaba con sus dedos.

Al verme en ese estado, Shikamaru aceleró los movimientos de sus dedos. El éxtasis aumentó de golpe, provocando un corto circuito en mi cuerpo.

Al instante, convulsioné, y luego arqueé mi espalda.

—Ayyy, Kamisama.

Sonrió con suficiencia, al ver mi cara extasiada. Tranquilamente sacó de mi intimidad, sus dedos empapados; y sin pensarlo dos veces, se los echó a la boca.

—Por Kami, mujer, sabes tan bien —susurró con lascivia, e inmediatamente, descendió hasta la altura de mi pantalón.

Sin perder más tiempo, me bajó el pantalón y las bragas, tiró mis pantuflas por donde cayeran, con el fin de sacarme las prendas. Con el camino ya expedito, éste separó mis muslos, y se relamió los labios.

—Te voy a comer toda, mujer.

Sin más preámbulo, su boca alcanzó mi intimidad, haciéndome estremecer con la primera succionada.

—Ayyy, Shika.

Lamió y chupó con ardor, mientras yo me retorcía de placer.

Desesperada por la fruición que me provocaba, empujé su cabeza con mis manos, instándolo a continuar. Shikamaru me siguió succionando de forma frenética, hasta que mi cuerpo, de un momento a otro, ya no pudo más.

—Ayyy, Kamisma —grité extasiada, al alcanzar un exquisito y prolongado orgasmo. Si este vago hacia tantas maravillas con su boca y manos, ya me imaginaba como sería cuando me arremetiera con su falo.

—Veo que te gustó —me regaló una sonrisa sexy, luego de separar su boca de mi intimidad—. Prepárate, mujer, que ahora se viene el plato de fondo.

Mis ojos lo miraron con deseo, ¡por Kami!, ya quería probar lo que tenía oculto detrás de ese pantalón.

Con mis pulsaciones cardiacas aceleradas, y mordiéndome el labio inferior; vi como Shikamaru se sacó la playera, y enseguida se desabrochó el cinturón.

Me quedé literalmente con la boca abierta, su cuerpo era como una obra de arte. Del tiempo que había vivido con él, jamás me había dado cuenta de su atractivo. Vaya que había estado ciega, pero supongo que había sido por la pared que mi mente creó, al saber que era un chico menor que yo.

— _Bendito alcohol, que hoy me hizo derribar esa pared_ — _pensé, y aproveché de sacarme la polera._

Sin ninguna prenda en el cuerpo, volvió acercarse a mí. Yo por instinto bajé la mirada, y me mordí el labio inferior. ¡Por kami!, si tenía una magnifica erección.

—¡Espera! —grité, antes que se acomodara sobre mí.

—¿Qué pasa, mujer? —sus ojos me miraron impacientes.

—Antes que continuemos con aquello… —espeté, mirándolo de forma libidinosa; y enseguida, me senté en el sillón —, yo necesito hacer primero otra cosa —puse mi mano sobre ese suculento pedazo carne, que ya me tenía loca.

—Vaya, que eres golosa —se sentó y se acomodó en el sillón, dejando toda su hombría expuesta.

—Soy igual que tú —susurré con lujuria, y rápidamente salté sobre mi presa.

Sin miramiento, engullí su prominente miembro, dejándome llevar por el gozo de tener tan suculento bocado dentro de mi boca. Ascendí y descendí por su longitud con fruición, sintiendo esa textura venosa que me instaba a continuar succionando con más fervor.

Lo escuché gruñir y balbucear incoherencias, mientras presionaba con una de sus manos, mi cabeza, instándome a continuar con mi afanosa tarea.

De un momento a otro, Shikamaru se tensó, y sus quejidos aumentaron considerablemente. Todo indicaba que estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax, así que succioné frenéticamente, concentrándome en brindarle el máximo de placer.

Sólo bastaron unos cuantos segundos más, para sentir ese tibio líquido invadir mi boca, que sin pensarlo dos veces, me tragué gustosa.

—¡Qué tal! —le sonreí con altivez, saboreándome la boca.

—Estuvo… estuvo fantástico —susurró entre jadeos —. Me encantas, mujer.

—Tú también, vago —lo miré con lujuria—, y ahora se viene lo mejor.

—¿Vamos a continuar, aquí?

—Sí, vamos a seguir dándole un buen uso al sillón —acoté, recostándome con sensualidad sobre éste.

Shikamaru subió sobre mi cuerpo, deslizando sus ávidas manos hasta alcanzar mis senos. Los amasó y pellizcó con ímpetu, y luego abarcó uno de mis pezones con su boca. Me mordí el labio, obnubilada; el placer que me brindaba era maravilloso. Luego arrastró su boca a mi otro pezón, el cual también lamió y succionó con fervor.

Con besos húmedos subió hasta mis labios, los cuales besó con devoción. Frotó su sexo contra el mío, extasiándome con ese simple roce.

—No sigamos con juegos y mételo ya —musité con la voz entrecortada, al separarme de su boca. Enseguida flexioné una de mis piernas, y la otra la subí al respaldar del sillón.

—Me encanta la delicadeza con que pides las cosas, mujer —sonrió con sorna, ubicando su erección en la entrada de mi hendidura, y de una sola estocada me penetró.

—Aaaayyy, Kamisama —gemí con frenesí, al sentirlo dentro de mí.

Sin perder tiempo, comenzó a arremeter por mi cavidad. Lo hacía con arrebato, lo que me hacía desvariar.

—Aaayyy, que rico.

—Mujer, estás toda prendida.

Aceleró el ritmo de sus embistes, logrando una exquisita fricción. Mis jadeos aumentaron, tal como mi sudor y mis latidos cardiacos.

—Ayyy, Shika…sigue —gemí con la voz entre cortada, aferrándome con mis uñas a su espalda.

—Me encanta escucharte pedir más —susurró entre jadeos, cerca de mi boca; y volvió a acelerar el ritmo.

Nuevamente aumentó la velocidad de sus penetraciones, incrementándome también el deseo de sentirlo a mayor profundidad. Alcé la pierna que tenía de apoyo sobre su muslo, mejorando el acceso una enormidad.

—Ayyy, Shika…, más fuerte.

—Mujer insaciable —jadeó, y apretó fuerte los dientes.

Aceleró la velocidad de sus estocadas, una vez más. Entraba y salía de forma desaforada, casi como un animal. La fricción que producía con cada choque era tan deliciosa, que sentía que de un momento mi cuerpo podía colapsar. Me aferré con más fuerza a su espalda, cerrando los ojos y apretando la mandíbula.

Sus penetraciones cada vez se hicieron más intensas, haciendo que mi cuerpo comenzara a flaquear. Sentí la tensión en su cuerpo, sin duda, estaba a punto de acabar. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, y ya no lo pude controlar.

—Ayyy, Shikamaru —gemí obnubilada, al mismo tiempo que él derramó su semen dentro de mí. Sus brazos que estaban a cada lado de mis hombros, cedieron, cayendo rendido sobre mí.

.

.

.

—Estuvo exquisito, mujer, pero necesito descansar —susurró con parsimonia, todavía encima de mí.

—Tú crees que eres el único cansado, aquí —le rebatí, frunciendo el ceño—, yo también lo estoy, así que levántate, y deja de aplastarme.

—Me gusta tu dulzura, mujer —sonrió con sorna, y se levantó. Me corrió hacia la orilla y se volvió a acostar —. Ven, acuéstate un rato conmigo.

Sin chistar, le hice caso.

—Pero, sólo un rato —lo abracé y puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho —, no quiero que nos quedemos dormidos.

—Está bien, mujer —me abrazó y cerró sus ojos.

.

.

.

El sonido de la puerta me despertó. Los párpados me pesaban, no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos.

—Buenos días, Temari —habló mi hermano; y en ese instante, casi me dio un infarto.

—¡Gaara! —fue lo único que pude exclamar.

Vi que dirigió su mirada a la mesa de centro, la cual estaba llena de latas de cervezas, junto a la botella de champagne y las copas. Luego me miró a mí, y después a mi acompañante, quien todavía dormía.

Los colores se me subieron al rostro, de seguro no tenía nada que envidiarle a los tomates. Miré hacia abajo, y el alma me volvió al cuerpo; extrañamente estaba cubierta con un cubrecama. No sé de dónde mierda había salido, pero era un milagro que estuviese tapándome.

—Gaara, todo tiene una explicación —lo miré entre avergonzada y aterrada. Inmediatamente, le di un codazo a Shikamaru.

—Supongo que sí, hermana, ya que al parecer, me perdí los signos de cuando ustedes comenzaron a entenderse —espetó con su típica cara de póker.

Volví a pegarle un codazo a Shikamaru, y éste sólo se quejó.

—Por favor, mujer, no seas problemática, déjame dormir un poco más —susurró con ojos cerrados.

—Buenos días, Shikamaru —éste al escuchar la voz de Gaara, dio un respingo y abrió los ojos como plato.

—Bu… buenos días… Gaara —espetó entre nervioso y avergonzado—. ¿No fuiste a clases?

La pregunta fuera de lugar de Shikamaru, calmó la tensión.

—No, me quedé dormido; tal como ustedes —respondió, Gaara, inexpresivo como siempre—. Ya son más de las diez con treinta de mañana.

—¡Las diez con treinta! —exclamé afligida.

—Sí, hermana, ya es bastante tarde —me observó detenidamente —. Saben…, voy a ir a comprar pan y queso para el desayuno. Voy a ir a la panadería que está como a cinco cuadras de aquí, así que aprovechen de levantarse y limpiar.

—Está bien, Gaara…, gracias —espeté, sorprendida.

Mi hermano dejó su mochila en una de las sillas del comedor, y salió rápidamente del apartamento.

—Shikamaru, te dije que no teníamos que dormirnos.

—Ayyy, mujer, estaba cansado.

—¿De dónde diablos salió este cubrecama?

—A mitad de la noche, fui al baño, y como hacía frío, lo traje.

—Vaya acierto, vago; gracias al cubrecama, mi vergüenza no fue mayor.

—Lo bueno es que Gaara tampoco se espantó.

—Bueno, dejémonos de charlas y levantémonos —me senté rápidamente, pero Shikamaru, me tomó del brazo.

—Mujer, respecto a lo de anoche…

—Dejémoslo ahí, Shikamaru, no te preocupes —lo interrumpí, ya que no tenía la certeza de lo que me podía decir—. El alcohol siempre enciende a las personas.

—No seas problemática, mujer, y escúchame —espetó con firmeza, llamando mi atención—. Puede que el alcohol, de cierto modo nos haya incitado, pero lo que siento por ti es verdadero. Todo lo que te dije e hice anoche, fue a consciencia.

La sinceridad de sus palabras, alteraron los latidos de mi corazón, y esta vez no había influencia del alcohol.

—No pensé que recordaras lo que habíamos hablado, anoche.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, Temari; no estaba ebrio —señaló con seguridad—. Entonces, ¿qué me dices?

Sus ojos me miraban expectantes.

—Shikamaru, no puedo negar que eres importante para mí, sin embargo, no sé si lo nuestro resultaría.

—Por supuesto que resultará, mujer, ya que yo soy tu otra mitad, soy tu complemento.

Su respuesta llamó bastante mi atención.

—¿Por eso me psicoanalizaste? —inquirí curiosa.

—Tenía que mostrarte tus errores. Era la única manera de llamar tu atención.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

—Fue una jugada bastante arriesgada, ya que te pude haber mandado al infierno.

—Quien no se arriesga, no cruza el río, mujer —me respondió con suficiencia, y luego me sonrió.

Sin duda, había sido un genio, pero no podía reconocerlo a viva voz.

—Eres un engreído.

—Y tú, una problemática.

Nos miramos de forma desafiante, pero luego sonreímos. Al parecer, él tenía razón, éramos el uno para el otro.

Se acercó con parsimonia, y juntó su frente con la mía.

—Te quiero, Sabaku no Temari

—Y yo a ti, vago idiota.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que me demoro tanto en corregir una historia, la había terminado el 01 de Enero, pero cada vez que la leía había algo que cambiar, al final, terminé cambiando medio capítulo. Disculpen los posibles fallos, a penas tenga tiempo los corregiré.**

 **¿Algún review? Todo es bienvenido, me encanta leerlos y responderlos.**

 **Más rato responderé los reviews pendiente, y me pondré al día con las demás lecturas, lo prometo.**

 **Nos vemos en mi próxima actualización; y no olviden comentar, es muy motivante para mí.**

 **Les mando un abrazo.**


End file.
